Never Has It's Begginings
by okinawawriter123
Summary: We all know of Peter and Wendy, but how did Peter get to Neverland? Well get ready for a thrilling action pack adventure, as a cheifs daughter named Pearl Tiger Lilly's sister , must partner with Peter as they travel around the world to stop and evil plot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Well, were to begin. My name is Pearl. Now I could tell you about the time Peter brought Wendy and her brothers here. But have you ever wondered how _he _got here. How all of us got to Never Land. Well here you are.

Let's start with the basics. I, am an Indian Princess. I live a relatively small village. My father's name is Chief Dancing Wolf. He is very tall with copper skin. He has empty, black solemn eyes that seem to just say no. His black hair was streaked with gray. We lived happily on the east coast in 1621. I spent my days sewing and watching my little sisters, Little Clam and Tiger Lilly. Little Clam was the youngest. She wore a loin cloth every day. Tiger Lilly, was beautiful with perfect features.

My uncle was the village shaman. He came up with many powerful brews and powders. I slept in my own tepee. Life was perfect… until the faithful day.

It was a sunny day. The sun was beaming down on me as I lay on the shore. I loved being around water. The sun mad the water shine like a thousand diamonds. It seemed so relaxing. Little Calm played in the shallow water. My long black hair sat on my breast. Everything was fine. Then the sound of a heart beat caught my ear. I sat up as fast as lightning. Listening closer, I realized that was not a heartbeat, _it _was a war drum.

I have heard the war drum only once. The last time they were played the village was attacked by settlers who lived in a fort nearby. That's when I noticed it. In the water a ship was approaching. It was a little bigger than the one the settlers came on. But instead of that cursed British flag, flown on the mass was a black flag with a _skull. _

I scurried to get Little Clam, who had swum out into the deep waters. I called her name, but she didn't hear me. Tiger Lilly, who had come to warn me of the ship, called for Little Calm too. I scrutinized the ship and saw a smaller wooden boat had come of the big ship. It carried seven men.

The first man was standing up, it was obvious he was the leader. He had a sharp pointy nose with a grease black mustache attached. He wore red with gold trimming. Next to him was a portly short man. He had a pair of thick black baskets on his big, tomato like nose. He wore a blue striped shirt. Next to him was a Englishman. He wore blue and a white powdered wig. Behind him sat a man with a long face and pointy mustache. Next to him sat a huge man. The man had brown skin, darker than mine. Behind those two was a man covered in tattoos. And last a man with his hands on backwards.

They were the ugliest group of men I had ever seen, and they were headed straight for Little Clam. Tiger Lilly ran to get help. I knew I had to act now, but I could never reach Little Clam in time. I felt the pouch on my neck.

My uncle was the village shaman. He came up with a dust like substance that can connect you to the spirit world. I took some of the dust and flung it on me. I stretched my arms out to the sky. "Spirit's of the earth!" I cried "Help Me! Spirit of the water help my little sister. Spirit of the fish, help me reach the child!"

The spirit's must of heard me, because a wave swallowed me into the sea. I felt myself being wrapped by a spirit. It was the spirit of the fish. I felt my legs stretching and twining until I felt myself gliding in the water quickly. My scales shined in the light. I had to be a fish. Yet I still had hands. I stopped to analyze myself. Instead of legs I had a fish tail!

I surfaced the water to hear Little Clam screaming. The boat was directly next to her. The man in read barked something to the black man. He reached in the water and snatched Little Clam, who screamed and kicked. The portly man tried to say something to the Little Clam and received a kick in the face. The smaller boat began to retreat back to the larger ship. I followed close behind. I had to do something!

The small ship was hoisted up onto the deck, taking Little Clam with it. This was bad. I swam around the ship. Thin I noticed a ledge of wood. I grabbed it with my hands and hoisted myself up. _I was a lot heaver now! _I looked onto the deck and watched silently. The black man carried Little Clam, into a door. The man in red stood with the portly man by his side.

"Well Smee," the man in red said " phase one of my plan is in action."

"What's your plan again Cap'in?" asked the portly man.

"You bumbling idiot!" the Captain yelled "Now that we have a Native we can negotiate with them. We can force them to help us attack the settlers and rob them blind"

"Oh" Smee laughed nervously

"Starkey!" yelled the Captain

"Yes Captain?" the Englishman in blue answered back

"You, Cecco and Bill Jukes go to the shore and tell the Natives I would like to have a word with them!"

"Yes sir!"

The Englishman spun around and collected the man in tattoos and the longed face man descended into the smaller boat and sailed to shore.

"Mullins!" the Captain called

The black man scurried on deck

"Hit the crow's nest and watch the shore!"

"Aye Aye!" The Black man scurried up a latter.

"Noodler!" the Captain yelled

"Yes!" the man with the backwards hands replied

"Get out of my face!" The Captain cruelty yelled

Noodler scurried below deck.

The Captain laughed a terrible laugh. Then he began to rub his temples. "I'm going to lay down." He moaned " Smee! Get dinner ready." In that short amount of time the deck was completely empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I pulled my-heavy-self, over the railing. I landed with a loud thump over the deck. Ever so slowly, ever so cautiously, I dragged myself toward the door they took Little Clam into. Tomorrow she turned ten, and she would receive her new permanent name. My name use to be Little Flower. Little Clam had to be rescued, tomorrow was her birthday and it would _not _be spent on a ship.

I dragged myself on the damp wood. I saw the anchor rope leading into the murky water. I decided that would be our escape route. I slipped forward, inch by inch. It seemed like an eternity.

I reached the door and open the knob. My nose was hit with a pungent smell that made my eyes water. It smelt like rotting food. Unfortunately, there were stairs. I slid down them . The smell seemed to increase. I found myself in a narrow hall way. I slid my way to the door at the end of the hall.

Ever so slowly, I opened the door. It was a dungeon. There were three cages. The first held skeleton wearing old shabby clothes. The second cell held a boy. The boy sat crouched in a ball. His head was in his knees. He had matted curly blonde hair. In the cell next to him contained, Little Clam! I dragged myself over to her.

"Little Clam!" I cried. She didn't move, but the boy's head shot up. He had a swollen black eye. _Ouch! _I reached through the cell bars and patted Little Calm. She whimpered and flung herself to the back of the cell away from my hand. She squinted. She couldn't see for half of her face was bruised. She jumped toward me and began to sob.

"Oh Pearl," she cried "They threw me in here and I hit my face on the bars!"

"Don't worry," I said holding sobs "It's going to be fine."

"No it won't" a voice said coldly.

I turned to face to boy. Luckily, Little Clam could not speak English.

"Don't say that." I replied in English "What are you staring at?"

"Um," he replied "A mermaid!"

"A what!"

"You know," he said "half woman half fish. You?"

"Oh I've forgot." I said looking at my fish tail "Look we go to get out of here!"

"There is no way out" the boy said

"_He's right." _And evil voice said.

I turned to see the Captain behind me. The Black man, Mullins, grabbed me and threw me in the cell with the skeleton. My head thrashed against the bars. Blood began to gush from my head. Little Clam began to scream. I tried to open my heavy eye lids. Mullins grabbed Little Clam. She screamed my name. My cell door slammed shut. I tried to speak but couldn't. I faded out.


End file.
